1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition used in chemically amplified resist, and more particularly, to a resist composition which can form a high resolution pattern in lithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of integration of semiconductor chips, a resist capable of forming a finer pattern is necessary. Thus, it is necessary to use deep-ultraviolet rays (248 nm) with a shorter wavelength than conventional g-line (436 nm) or i-line (365 nm) rays, and a chemically amplified resist has been introduced in recent years accordingly.
Conventionally, a chemically amplified resist comprised of a base resin having a ter-butoxy carbonyl (t-BOC) group where acidolysis occurs easily under an acid catalyst, as a pendant group, has been used. However, the base resin has a lower decomposition temperature than a glass transition temperature. Thus, a T-top profile of a pattern may be caused in lithography, that is, severely affected by environmental contamination.